Moments like these
by Hannio
Summary: Trunks is upset over a dream he had and Bulma has to comfort him and try and explain his fathers actions, not an easy task but a kawaii fic nonetheless I even Added a cute Vegeta scene at the end. Let me know what you think and review please :0D


Moments like this

By Hannio

DISCLAIMER: _No I don't own Trunks, Vegeta or Bulma, I really wish I did but I don't end of story. I make no money off of this and just did because the idea came to me._

AUTHOR NOTE: _Just a short sweet story really, everyone writes all these cute stories about little scenes between Trunks and Vegeta, hey I'm guilty about it to I do it all the time, so I decided to do a little Bulma and Trunks story but don't worry there's a cute scene with Vegeta as well for all you people who love father, sons moments_

Years later Bulma could never tell them what had woken her at that exact moment because she herself didn't know. There was some instinct in her that flared up in her, she didn't know whether it was her woman's intuition or just the fact she was a mother but something had disturbed her.

It had to be early morning the moon still being high in the sky. At one time it had been destroyed but they had used the Dragonballs to wish it back, with Gohan's tail being permartenly cut off by the use of the same operation as his father's the world was safe from the terrifying power of the Ape like creatures the Saiyan Race could turn themselves into at every full moon. She had risen her head to get a faceful of moonlight. It was a hot night being the middle of June and she had thrown the covers off sometime during the night. She now rose; finding herself wide-awake with a thirst that she rarely felt before. She wandered downstairs and into the kitchen the tiles feeling cold beneath her bare feet, she made no sound as she walked. Opening a cupboard she pulled out the first cup she could find and filled it up with water. She wasn't a great fan of water normally but that night it had felt like heaven running down her throat and leaving it refreshed. A smile came to her face. It sure was a beautiful night, she could see the stars for once, something rare in the hustle and bustle of the town they lived in, there were so many lights on all the time that it was strange to see them, when she was younger she used to go to the forest with Goku and Yamcha all the time, sometimes it was just for a walk other time they'd go camping. Those were the times; the stars had blazed with such determination that at times the sight of them left her breathless. At times she longed for the peacefulness of the old times and the girl she used to be, but things were different now, she was a wife and a mother now. Her old days had gone. 

She heard a slight noise and turned her head in surprise, it had come from above her, her mind gave her a quick mental sketch of the house and with it came the knowledge that the noise had come from her son's Trunks room. A frown came to her face and she quickly went along the corridor running up the stairs. Vegeta had been asleep when she left his head buried in the pillow as he slept as deeply as a child does. She opened Trunks door and peeked through. She could see him sitting by the window staring out at the sky, a look of pain and concentration on his face. She walked in and closed the door behind her softly, glancing at the clock as she entered; it was 4 past 2 in the morning

"Trunks" she made sure to keep her voice low, Vegeta was down the hall and it took very little to wake him up "What are you doing up?" she questioned, he jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to her, she could see his face and the worry in his deep blue eyes

"Mummy" he said, "I thought you were asleep" his voice sounded almost as if he was angry but she dismissed it

"I was but I was thirsty and woke up" he nodded excepting the explanation without any further questions "Why are you up?" she asked again sitting down on the chair by him.

"I couldn't sleep" came the reply, her eyebrow rose

"I thought I told you a while ago that if you couldn't sleep you should stay in Bed and just rest. You need your strength Trunks you are a growing boy after all" he nodded

"I know but..." he trailed off his eyes focused on the moon

"Is there something you want to tell me Trunks?" she asked, he nodded

"I was sleeping Mum but I was having a nightmare. You were in it and so was Dad, but you both died and I couldn't do anything to save you Mum I tried but when I did Dad pushed me away and told me to get lost and that I didn't belong on the battlefield. " He glanced up at her, his eyes full of suppressed tears and he gave out a bitter laugh. "Then he told me that I wasn't his son and he never wanted me but I was an accident and the sooner I was finally out of his life the better it would be for him" he turned his head away and Bulma stared at him, her heart aching at the pain in his voice

"Trunks..." she began

"Then he died you followed I couldn't reach you in time and then I woke up, and I didn't want to go back to sleep Mum I didn't want to go back into that dream"

"Trunks it's just a nightmare you know your father would never say that to you"

"Yeah he would never say that much he'd limit it pretty much to a get lost" he went on his cheeks flushing as tears spilled down his cheeks and Bulma watched her 6 year old son before pulling him close for a hug, his knees gave way as her arms closed around him and she dropped to her knees him still wrapped in her arms as he sobbed

"Oh Trunks" she whispered rocking him to her one hand smoothing his ruffled lavender hair down

"Why doesn't he love me Mum why? What have I done wrong why does he hate me?" Bulma began to curse Vegeta in her mind for what he was doing to their son, all Trunks ever wanted was a word of encouragement now and then, perhaps a slight hug but Vegeta would never give the boy what he craved, seeing it as a sign of weakness. She began talking softly to him

"Trunks, sweetheart, regardless of what you may feel your Dad does love you very much"

"Why doesn't he show it" Trunks voice sounded muffled from where his face was against her shoulder and Bulma spoke

"Your father had a very bad childhood Trunks, his mother died and his father did to and he was raised by a bad wicked man who didn't care for him at all. He did horrible things to him which hurt your father very much and made him hide" Trunks looked up a frown on his face

"What happened to this man?" he asked, Bulma smiled

"He was killed Son, a while ago. What he did left scars which still hurts him to this very day"

"The ones on his chest?" he questioned "I've seen them when we are training" Bulma shook her head as she thought of the best way to explain it to him

"You can't see them, there up here" she lightly tapped his temple, Trunks nodded "See your Dad loves you and wants to show you but he's afraid"

"Dad's never afraid" Trunks replied confidently, Bulma shook her head

"Everyone gets scared at sometime Trunks, Now your a strong guy aren't you?" she questioned and he nodded, a grin coming to his face

"Dad says it's because I'm a Saiyan" Bulma nodded

"And yet that nightmare scared you didn't it" his face dropped as it nodded

"It's the same with your father. He's scared to show people how he feels, even his family because he isn't used to it, but you know what you can do Son?" he looked puzzled up at her

"What?"

"You can show him you love him"

"How?" he asked

"By spending time with him and staying by you regardless what he says he likes your company, give it to him" Trunks looked unconvinced and he looked down snuggling further into his mother's embrace, after a few minutes he looked up a look of icy determination in his eyes that was so alike to the one in Vegeta and he nodded

"Ok Mum" he said and yawned his eyelids dropping slightly "I'll do it" she smiled and ruffled his hair

"That's my boy, now lets get you to bed ok, you have to be up bright and early tomorrow to train with your Dad" Trunks nodded and let himself be lead back to his bed where Bulma pulled back the covers and he hopped in and snuggled in, Bulma tucked him securely in and smiled "I know your a big boy but do you want Pandy?" she said speaking of a toy that was hers, When he was younger Trunks would to carry it around with him and he used to talk to it, something Vegeta had hated but Bulma had understood the loneliness in him and had let it go on, then him and Goten had met and Trunks didn't need Pandy anymore. Now he watched her and looked uncertain, his gaze moving round the room 

"Ok" he said softly, his eyes closing she smiled and left the room quietly going into hers and Vegeta's room, she went to the chair and picked up the worn and much loved bear and with a glance at her silent husband she left heading back to Trunks where the light gave out a faint glow, she walked in to see him fast asleep, his mouth slightly parted as he breathed, his face still tearstained but a peaceful look on it. She placed Pandy by him and watched as his arms wrapped out and he muttered something before a deeper sleep claimed him

"I love you Trunks" she whispered and turned the light off, she walked out of the room closing the door silently behind her and went to her room, she got in and glanced at Vegeta but he hadn't moved, satisfied that both of her men were sleeping peacefully she lowered her body to the bed, and after checking the alarm clock, her eyes closed and she let sleep claim her. The bed shifted as Vegeta raised his head and looked at her. He had heard it all, a small smile curved his face as he watched her sleep in the same possessive way she had watched their son sleep. He stood up and went to Trunks room and opened the room, to see him sleeping comfortably, he went over to him and spoke softly in almost a whisper. "I love you Trunks" he reached out to touch him but stopped and stood up instead after a minute he left the room closing the door quietly behind him, as he made his way back to bed. Missing the smile that crossed his son's face as he let sleep take him once again.

__

Ok first off if anyone thinks Vegeta ( sigh ) is out of character then think of it this way, in his mind both Trunks and Bulma are asleep and so can't hear what he says, meaning no-one will know, we all know that underneath his ego and attitude he's a sweet guy. So go with it, everyone has to show some emotion sometimes.

Now that's that clear lets say the usual, which you'll know by now if you read any off those other fics I write. No Flames. I don't have time to worry about them BUT I always welcome constructive criticism and Reviews in general. So please read. If you got this far then it wouldn't help. Thanks


End file.
